YouTube Royal Rumble II
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A sequel to one of the greatest Royal Rumbles there ever is. What happens when 50 of your favorite internet stars from the past, present and the future compete for a million dollars and the title of the World's Greatest YouTuber? Get ready because this year's YouTube Royal Rumble will be badder, better and bigger than ever! First two entrants of the Rumble are revealed!
1. Ch 1: The Interviews Begin

"YouTube **Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for language, brawling, and possibility of sexual references**

 **Summary: A sequel to one of the greatest Royal Rumbles there ever is. What happens when 50 of your favorite internet stars from the past, present and the future compete for a million dollars and the title of the World's Greatest YouTuber? Get ready because this YouTube Royal Rumble will be badder, better and bigger!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any channels associated with YouTube or anything related to the World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned and associated with its chairman, Vince McMahon. Anyway, before we get started with the real event, we all know that you can't start a Royal Rumble without the pre-show interviews, so here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Interviews Begin**

* * *

WWE backstage reporters Charly Caruso and Andrea D'Marco were busy sharing each other's backstage duties, interviewing some of the new and old competitors who were busy getting ready for this second annual YouTube Royal Rumble event. First off was the old characters returning from the first event.

 _ **Markiplier's Interview**_

RAW interviewer Charly was standing around backstage area with Markiplier, who was dressed up in his black Markiplier shirt and wearing his signature pink Markiplier moustache.

 **Charly Caruso:** Ladies and gentleman, with me right now is one of the returnees from the last YouTube Royal Rumble II, Markiplier. What's your gameplan coming into this event?

 **Markiplier:** Ah, good question, Charles. I have no idea.

 **Charly Caruso:** You do realize I'm a woman, right?

 **Markiplier:** Well, you see Charles, I've been learning around my past mistakes. Oh and not to mention that little nut kick I suffered at the end of Trisha Paytas's high heel. I don't really have a game plan to be honest, but I do know one simple logic. Learning from my mistakes and succeeding into the future. And this time, I plan to survive any future mistakes so I can lead myself to victory! Plus, this pink moustache is giving me such a mouth itch. Got any lotion?

 _ **Harley Morenstein's Interview**_

SmackDown interviewer Andrea was standing in the locker room with Epic Meal Time founder Harley Morenstein, who was busy adjusting his green hat.

 **Andrea D'Marco:** Harley Morenstein, you came awfully close to winning last year's YouTube Royal Rumble. Will this year be any different?

 _ **Harley Morenstein:**_ You damn right it's gonna be different. I'm about to light up this Rumble like bacon cooking over bacon grease mixed with bacon bits and bacon jam! And then, I'll fry every one of those suckas to the ground just like I do bacon. Once they get well done, I'll slather them over with some Jack Dagnals and mix it up with that baby-back rib barbecue sawss! And not to mention hot sawss! And meat sawss! And nacho cheese sawss! Mixed with Dagnals and Bacon. Whole lots of it. Who knows? Maybe I'll feed every one of them to my good buddy MusclesGlasses! Me and EMT got this in the bag, what what?

 _ **Angry Video Game Nerd's Interview**_

Charly Caruso was now standing in front of a soda machine where the Angry Video Game Nerd was standing with a Rolling Rock in his hands.

 **Charly Caruso:** Angry Video Game Nerd, you don't seem to be in a good mood. Why's that all of a sudden?

 ** _Angry Video Game Nerd:_** Have you ever seen me, Charly? I'm never in a good mood. Even when it's having to deal with 49 other poopbags or playing a s***ty game such as any Berenstain Bears games or any of the f***in' LJN games, I'm never in a good mood. The only way I'm gettin' cheered up is when I finally win the f***in' thing and get this thing over with. But first things first, I'm gonna down this Rolling Rock, then strap on my power glove, and get to training. Because that's what a Nerd does. Why do you think I'm called the Angry Video Game Nerd? It's simple. I take people back to the past so they can stop playing the s***ty games that suck ass. And sooner or later, they're all gonna get a good case of that good ol' buffalo diarrhea dump. Now if you excuse me, I gotta train.

 _ **Pat The NES Punk's Interview**_

Andrea D'Marco was still in the locker room area, this time she was standing with Pat The NES Punk. With him was Pat's uncle Frank in standby.

 **Andrea D'Marco:** Standing beside me now is Pat The NES Punk. Pat, you definitely improved your training since last time. Will that play a factor for you in this Royal Rumble match.

 **Pat The NES Punk:** Andrea, I'm definitely sure I've trained hard enough to win. I mean, I've done 400 pushups, 400 situps, 400 pullups, 400 laps around the track and back, and quite gracefully, swam back and forth from my pool around 200 times.

 **Frank:** *to Pat* No you didn't, all you did was sit on your ass all day and watch _The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt_ while eating Fudge Grahams.

 **Pat The NES Punk:** *to Frank* It's not my fault they were good. And yes, I do train! Sometimes, I need a break from all the running, thank you!

 **Frank:** Much like a 15-hour break!

 **Pat The NES Punk:** You take that back, old man! I dare you take that back! Come on!

Knowing that this argument was getting worse, Andrea decided it was now time to head out of here just for safety.

 _ **Steve Shives's Interview**_

Charly Caruso was standing beside atheist YouTube and 1st annual YouTube Royal Rumble winner Steve Shives down at the interview area. Steve was busy taping up his hands in prior to the event.

 **Charly Caruso:** I'm standing alongside the winner of the first ever YouTube Royal Rumble winner, atheist Steve Shives. Steve, you claimed victory in the last Royal Rumble, do you think you can go for a repeat?

 **Steve Shives:** Totally, I mean, I've learned to handle a lot more crazy people flooding my channel. You wouldn't believe the humans I get on my channel most of the time. You have overzealoted religious people, Trekkies, grown up bronies, crazy wrestling smarks, and even my mom. How weird is that? I'm certain handling gamers, toy collectors, old men, crazy conspiracy theorists and vloggers will definitely be a walk in the park. I'm feeling very confident about the number that I got, and I don't want to spoil anything to the fans, but trust me. I totally got this.

 _ **ProJared's Interview**_

Andrea D'Marco was standing outside the locker room area with ProJared, who was busy putting his gloves on.

 **Andrea D'Marco:** ProJared, this is your first competing in this Royal Rumble match. Any thoughts?

 **ProJared:** There are a lot of thoughts in my mind, to be honest. I'm thinking what to do with the money if I win. I'm thinking what happens if I end up in the hospital after getting hurt too much. I'm thinking if I got myself a headstone just in case if I die in the rumble. I'm thinking what to do if there's a hot big-boobed babe greeting me with a kiss after I win. I'm certain some of those thoughts I've been thinking will happen. Hopefully, I may not die or get hurt that much. I'm certain victory will be in my hands! Hopefully, I still shudder about getting hurt. Let's hope that doesn't happen.

 _ **JackSepticEye's Interview**_

Charly Caruso was seen standing alongside JackSepticEye in the interview area.

 **Charly Caruso:** JackSepticEye, you're one of the few gamers from the YouTube gaming community to compete in this match. How must the pressure be getting you?

 **JackSepticEye:** Charly, I don't feel any pressure getting to me at all if that's what you're asking. Laddie, I was born for adventures like this, make it real life or in games. This match is definitely gonna take a lot out of me knowing I'll have to deal with 49 lucky leprechauns standing in my way, but if it's for that million, you bet your arse I'm gonna torch 'em all the way to the top. I mean, can't you hear it in my voice? That's my Irish blood talkin' to me. And you know what they say about the Irish; luck's already on our side.

 **Todd In The Shadows's Interview**

Andrea D'Marco was standing at a dark corner near the backstage area where Todd In The Shadows was standing.

 **Andrea D'Marco:** Standing before me right now is Todd In The Shadows. Todd, why in a dark setting like this?

 **Todd In The Shadows:** If you really must know, this setting fits me very well for a guy who's silouletted all over his body and wearing his signature white hoodie all day. But enough about me, I gotta deal with the fact I'm dealing with 49 other crapbrains who are more lamer than Milli Vanilli's entire sham of a career. They all want the same thing I want. They all want to be considered the World's Greatest YouTuber along with the million dollars. As if! They'll have to kill me first before they can get the job done. I'll knock them off the charts faster than Vanilla Ice's career did. Word to your mother.

 **Alex Jones's Interview**

Charly Caruso was seen standing alongside Infowars founder and conspiracy theorist, Alex Jones, in the locker room area.

 **Charly Caruso:** Alex Jones, you've shown to be an interesting entry in the 2nd annual YouTube Royal Rumble. Call me crazy, no offense, but will anybody take you seriously?

 **Alex Jones:** Seriously? I'm tellin' ya, this Rumble is fixed. It's rigged. It's already coming to plan. And there's nothing nobody could do about it. But I assure you, there is _something_ I can do about it. I must win this YouTube Royal Rumble so that the enemy won't win. You hear me, Caruso? I won't let them win!

Staring right into the camera, Alex Jones decided to speak head-first into the lens with venom in his veins.

 **Alex Jones:** If you're hearing this, whoever's planning this little conspiracy, you won't win! YOU WON'T WIIIIIIIIIIN!

And then, he finally left the locker room, leaving Charly Caruso very dumbfounded by her behavior.

 **Charly Caruso:** *gulping* Well, that was unsanitary. Anyway, let's head over to Mauro, JBL and Saxton for the opening event!

* * *

 **Well, something tells me this is gonna be a very interesting sequel! Anyway, here's who will be confirmed in the match:**

 **Stephen Quire, Pat the NES Punk, Markiplier, Harley Morenstein, Steve Shives, The Irate Gamer, Brian Zane, ProJared, Teddy Rubskin, JackSepticEye, Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Angry Grandpa, Todd In The Shadows and Alex Jones**

 **Well, that's 15 so far, but who will consist out of the other 35 contestants in this match? Will it be one of your favorites from the last YouTube Royal Rumble I didn't mention on the story nor in the book cover? I promise you there will be surprises left in store, so you'll just have to find out until next chapter, in which the real story/event begins. Until then, feel free to leave some feedback on this fic if you want! Warrior over and out!**


	2. Ch 2: The Event Begins

**"YouTube Royal Rumble II"**

 **Rated T for language, brawling, and possibility of sexual references**

 **Summary: A sequel to one of the greatest Royal Rumbles there ever is. What happens when 50 of your favorite internet stars from the past, present and the future compete for a million dollars and the title of the World's Greatest YouTuber? Get ready because this YouTube Royal Rumble will be badder, better and bigger!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any channels associated with YouTube or anything related to the World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned and associated with its chairman, Vince McMahon. Anyway, before we get started with the real event, we all know that you can't start a Royal Rumble without the pre-show interviews, so here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Event Begins**

* * *

The Place: Caesar's Palace.

The city and location: Las Vegas, Nevada

The date: January 15, 2017.

The entire venue was now being flooded with 16,000 tense residents of Las Vegas, who were anticipating to see the action that would happen in only a minute. Black and Red lights were being shone all around the stands, flashing all around the bleachers to the ring and including the stage. The ring was filled with red and black wrestling ropes, white ring mat, red ring apron with the YouTube logo included, and a big bulky black barricade.

Next to the entire stage set was a huge announce table, being filled by three of their announcers for tonight: Current SmackDown commentator Mauro Ranallo, current RAW commentator Byron Saxton and former WWE Champion, John Bradshaw Layfield aka JBL. The camera managed to get an excellent closeup to them while the rest of the fans all chanted and cheered for the action to begin already.

 **Mauro Ranallo:** Hello everyone, and welcome to the grandest venue in all that is Las Vegas, Caesars Palace! And welcome to the 2nd Annual YouTube Royal Rumble! I'm Mauro Ranallo from SmackDown Live and with me are my two broadcast partners for this evening, Byron Saxton from RAW, and also from SmackDown Live, former WWE Champion, John Bradshaw Layfield!

 **JBL:** I'll tell ya, Mauro, it's great to be here at the city where you know what they say, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!" And tonight, history's definitely gonna be made here at YouTube Royal Rumble II.

 **Byron Saxton:** You know, being here at Caesar's Palace definitely takes me back in 1993 again. It was the same spot where Hulk Hogan won the WWE Championship after being Yokozuna, who had beaten legendary WWE Hall-of-Famer Bret "Hitman" Hart only 30 seconds ago before losing the title. No doubt what JBL said is right, history will be made. We could be seeing a new competitor take the crown of "World's Greatest YouTuber" this year!

 **JBL:** Hey, just like WWE, anything can happen! We're gonna see new stars and old dogs return! I'll tell ya, it's about to be a battlefield, boys!

 **Mauro Ranallo:** I'm just as psyched as you two are, so let's not wait any longer! Let's go down to Greg Hamilton at ringside for the introduction!

After the commentators were done with their cameratime, the scene switched over to tonight's ring announcer, Greg Hamilton, who was standing in the middle of the ring.

 **Greg Hamilton:** Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 2nd annual YouTube Royal Rumble!

The crowd all cheered in total anticipation, finally getting the entire Rumble underway. As soon as the cheering died down, Greg began explaining the rules.

 **Greg Hamilton:** Now here are the rules. Earlier, the two superstars who has drawn entries number 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every minute thereafter, another entrant will enter by the number that they drew. This will continue until all 50 superstars have entered the event. Remember, in the YouTube Royal Rumble, it's every man for themselves. No friends, just foes. Elimination will occur at any time when a superstar is thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. This match will also be held under NewLegacyInc rules, in which the person who draws number 14 will automatically be fired! The last man remaining in the ring after all 49 have been eliminated will be the winner of this event and will be crowned this year's title of World's Greatest YouTuber!

After the crowd all screamed and cheered, the ovation died out as soon as the first entrant's music hit.

With "Spiderwebs" by No Doubt playing around the sound speaker, the crowd all booed as a skinny brown-haired teenager wearing a red shirt that said "FRED IS #1" and dressed in black spandex and boots came out, wanting the reception he wanted from this crowd. Apparently, the feeling from this Las Vegas crowd wasn't mutual.

 **Greg Hamilton:** Entering the ring area at number 1... Frrrrrrrrred Figglehoooooooorn!

 **Entrant #1: Fred**

 **JBL:** Ah great, not this high-pitched retard!

 **Mauro Ranallo:** Fred getting a very unlucky number here in the Rumble! Which bites for him because he's gotta last a full hour in order to win!

 **JBL:** I would have loved to see him get number 14 instead! I feel bad for which ingrate drew that number in the first place!

 **Byron Saxton:** I feel ya. Either way, Fred's looking to prove all of his haters wrong.

As he entered the ring, he smiled and waved to everyone who started to rain down boos on Fred.

While he walked around the ring, he decided to grab a microphone and speak onto it, much to the horror and disdain of the fans.

 **Fred:** How's it going everybody? I feeeeeeeel so excited to be here!

The boos for this high-pitched teenager increased tenfold to the point that the velocity coming from their reception was enough to break the sound barrier. Despite this negative, yet raucous reception, Fred still continued to talk.

 **Fred:** I'm also excited because I finally get a chance to show my true abilities after that little mishap I had last YouTube Royal Rumble. That's right, I got cheated. WHHHHHY?

Being irritated by Fred's high-pitched whining, the crowd decided to hijack the show right away, chanting "Shut The F**k Up" over and over again just to irritate the high-pitched Fred Figglehorn.

And it was working in the fans favored. Annoyed by these chants, Fred decided to flip them off.

 **Fred:** You people are losers! You're whiners! You don't deserve to see true talent like me! 10 years ago, I was on top of the world and I was once the most subscribed user on YouTube! And what did you all do? You all abandoned me for Markipler, PewDiePie, Angry Grandpa, Angry Video Game Nerd, Jake Paul, all those fakers! They don't have the dedication and talent I have! I'm way better than those idiots I mentioned. And when I win this Rumble, and I mean when I win, they are gonna bow down to me! You all hear me? They will bow down to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Unfortunately, Fred would never continue his high-pitched screech of his, much to the relief of the fans.

Instead, the teen was cut off by the sound of "I Put The Finger On You" by AC/DC, which was followed by a huge man coming down the aisle. His wrestling attire only consisted of a short white dress shirt, black pants, clear glasses, brown hair and light brown goatee. Added with that came "Francis" chants all over Caesar's Palace, which spelled trouble for the high-pitched teenager.

 **Greg Hamilton:** Here is the entrant that has drawn number 2, from Fayetteville, Arkansas... FRRRRRRRANCISSSSSSSS!

 **Entrant #2: Francis aka Boogie2988**

 **JBL:** *chuckling*Oooh, is Fred in for it now!

 **Mauro Ranallo:** Steven Jay Anderson, better known as Francis and penname Boogie2988 is number 2 in this year's YouTube Royal Rumble! Seeing this, I don't like Fred's chances at all!

 **Byron Saxton:** With that size and girth of his, it'll be very hard to throw him over with only one guy!

 **JBL:** *chuckling* I hope Fred's got a headstone. Cause he's gonna need it after getting crushed by him!

After Francis got in the ring, he was met face-to-face with Fred, who took in one huge gulp.

He couldn't believe the size of this guy. He was 6'3' and only 400 pounds full of pure muscle. Fred couldn't believe he was standing in the ring with someone like Francis. But despite being scared, Fred decided to foolishly stand up to the guy like he was some kind of big fat giant.

 **Fred:** *to Francis* I'm not scared of you! You ain't that big!

 **Francis:** *to Fred* And you definitely are _that_ annoying!

 **Mauro Ranallo:** Francis telling Fred like it is!

Both men were busy working their wrists and cracking their knuckles, getting prepared for this fight to begin.

This battle was about to look tense than a Wild West shootoff. Inside in their minds, the crowd was feeling silent and quiet from this tension. It was so calm and tense, you can cut it with a huge hot knife going through searing hot butter. After Fred adjusted his sneakers and Francis adjusted his glasses...

...

...

...the bell finally rang, starting the action.

* * *

 **Ooooh, Fred and Francis starting things out for YouTube Royal Rumble II. Hmmmm, I wonder how this is gonna play out? Either way, we'll have to see.**

 **So will Fred try to survive against Francis before the 3rd entrant comes out?**

 **Or will Francis make pizza rolls out of Fred's annoying high-pitched vocal cords?**

 **Next chapter's coming soon so leave a feedback if you can! Until next time, Warrior over and out! PEACE OUT, HOMIES!**


End file.
